


The Bet

by Rosen_0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen_0/pseuds/Rosen_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet, bad pick-up lines, and some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Are you serious?” you asked.

“Deadly serious. I dare you to use a cheesy pick up line on that....” They searched for a perfect victim for you. “That monster over there.” Your friend pointed at a goat-like monster who was chatting with a smaller skeleton monster. They both seemed to be having a good time together, laughing at each other. This may posed a challenge to you if they are more than just friends.

“If I do this, you’ll pay me $200 dollars, right?” You clarified. You were a bit broke at the moment, so the extra cash would be a god-send for you. You may actually get a proper meal for the next week.

“Correct.”

Steeling yourself, you said, “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Your friend grinned at you. “Excellent! Ok! The rules, again, are to use a pick up line on that monster over there, and have them agree to a date! Ready?”

“Wait a minute! I thought it was just using a pick up line on them? Since when having them agree to a date became a part of this?” you exclaimed.

“Since now. If I’m betting for 200 bucks, I need more than just using a pick up line. Now hop to it!”

You glared at them. But you really needed that extra cash, so you didn’t say anything to them. They knew you were desperate, and loved teasing you like this. Instead you were determined to win this bet, so you took a swigged of your drink, set your drink down on the bar, and psyched yourself up for your next move.

Squaring your shoulders and taking a deep breath, you walked over to the two monsters at the other side of Grillby’s. The goat monster lady was giggling madly at whatever the skeleton was saying, who had a pleased grin on his face. You almost lost your nerve halfway there, seeing how close the two are, but reminding yourself of the meals you could make with the 200 dollars you could win made you more determined than ever to win. A couple of more deep breaths, and you reached the two monsters.

Your abrupt presence in front of the two monsters had them paused in curiosity from their conversation to look at you. The skeleton monster looked liked he was about to say something to you, but not wanting to lose anymore of your nerves, you looked at the goat monster lady and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Do you have a Band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

A pause. Then they both just howled with laughter at you. You flinched in surprise and flushed a bright red, but was determined to go through with this. Nothing was getting between you and winning that $200. You waited for them to calm down, but every time one of them looked at you, they just laugh even harder. Every time that happened, your resolve weakened. Now this was becoming just a bit insulting. You started to wonder that maybe this bet was not worth it after all....

Wiping tears from his eye sockets, the skeleton monster managed to choked out, “as much as this tickled my funny bone,” and snort came from the goat monster, “i’m gonna leave this to you toriel.” Still holding his middle chuckling, the skeleton monster moved over to greet a table filled with other monsters, most of them being canine in appearance.

Now that it was just you and the goat monster, the tall monster looked down at you expectantly as she tried to control her giggling. Your mind went blank at what to say next. You weren’t expecting the other monster to leave. In fact, you half expected the two monsters to tell you to bugger off or something, assuming that the two were a couple. You didn’t exactly think this far ahead when you agreed to this bet in the first place. The two monsters were probably just trying to have a good time together, and here you are disrupting their date and hitting on the skeleton’s girlfriend. The thought of having proper food clouded your judgment, and now you were quickly regretting your agreement. Shit.

Feeling a bit guilty about using this innocent monster for a bet, you quickly decided to come clean as she came down from her laughing high. She was beginning to look concerned, when you haven’t said anything for a moment, readied to say something to you, when you said, “I know this was a bit sudden, and I’m sorry if I interrupted your time with your boyfriend, but my friend bet me 200 dollars if I can get you to agree to a date with me after using a pick up line, and now I feel really bad about this, using you to get some money, and now I really regretted to agreeing to this bet and I hope you don’t think I’m too weird or anything, and I think I’ll just leave you alone now, I’m sorry about this. Bye.” You can mange somehow without that extra 200 dollars. You turned around to leave after you ran out of breath from your ramble, but you felt a hand at your shoulder stopping you. You turned back to the goat monster.

“Well, before you go, let's commit the perfect crime. I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine.” She smirked at you. You flushed again, at this unexpected turnabout. She chuckled at your redden face, and pulled you flushed to her. You sputtered at your predicament as you settled your hands on her shoulders, surprisingly turned on by this dominant display. “I would hate to see you go back empty handed,” she said smiling.

“I, uh... I.... uh?” you said hesitantly. You cleared your throat. “Wait, what about your boyfriend?” You stalled as you looked over at the skeleton. You were strangely torn between wanting to run away and wanting to stay and see what happened next, all thoughts about the bet disappearing.

“He’s only just a friend.” She whispered into your ear. “Besides. I think you are pretty cute, and I want to see you win your bet. We should get together sometime after you get your winnings to get to know each other better.” She smirked again. She leaned close to your face. “Shall we give your friend a show and seal the deal with a kiss?”

You were hesitant at first, but you did find the goat monster to be attractive and thought why the hell not? You closed the distance and kissed her. If someone told you this morning that you would be kissing a goat lady monster that night, you would’ve laughed in their face. Yet, here you are. It was a bit strange kissing non-human lips with a face that was covered in fur, but it not all unpleasant. You heard a few people whistling in the background, and you two finally broke away from your kiss. You both looked over to the table the skeleton monster went to, and saw the skeleton and some of the other monsters staring, giving you wide grins and thumbs ups. Your friend across the room was grinning and waving excitedly. You flushed in embarrassment and you thought you could see a blush forming on the goat monster’s face as well, but it was hard to tell with all that fur.

She began to chuckle, probably from embarrassment you thought, and let you go. She took a second to compose herself and looked at you. “I am Toriel, by the way.”

“I’m (Y/N).” You said a little flustered. She giggled at you in amusement.


End file.
